Sick Day
by destinyflareon
Summary: The girls get sick and The boys come and help them
1. Chapter 1

**hey hey hey destiny here with a new fanfic**

**I do not own pokemon**

* * *

**Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary, and Rafe just arrived at school and as they headed to their lockers they over hear a conversation between Suzy and Dakota say**

**"So it is true. May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and Destiny are all sick,"**

**"Yep. And they are all staying at Destiny's house today,"**

**Then Drew asked "So how about we pay our patients a visit,"**

**"That sounds like a great idea," Gary commented **

**"Yeah but can we get some snacks first," Ash asked very pleadingly **

**"NO!" they all screamed at Ash**

**"It was just an idea," said Ash**

* * *

**AT DESTINY'S HOUSE**

**May was trying to get some sleep but they all had colds so all she could do was sneeze.**

**She managed to kick Destiny off of her bed so now she was on a bed and Destiny was on the floor.**

**Everyone else was on a the mini couch Destiny had.**

**Just then they all heard the front door open and close which caused everyone besides destiny to sit up.**

**Destiny was finally getting the rest she deserved.**

**Then Destiny's door opened to reveal five guys.**

**"So the rumors are true you guys got yourself sick," Rafe said with snicker from the other guys.**

**We all yelled "shhhhhhhh," while pointing to Destiny.**

**"Airhead did you really kick destiny off her own bed," Drew commented **

**I just respond with a nod of my head.**

**Rafe then walks over to Destiny and picks her up bridal style and sits down with her on his lap.**

**Destiny to weak to do anything just stays as still as a rock.**

**"What are you guys doing here anyway," Dawn says with a very weak voice.**

**"We came to see if you guys were okay," Gary said looking around at us**

**"Well we are okay so you guys can leave," Misty responded in a mocking way**

**"Clearly your not. Just look at your selfs. Destiny is to weak to even move. It is super clear that you have a headache, Misty. Dawn can barely talk. Leaf is freezing. And May over their looks like she is ready to pass out," Gary explained while heading over to Leaf and laying down with her. **

**Paul goes over to Drew and whispers something in his ear. Drew then smirks and nods his head as Paul runs out of Destiny's room and out of her house.**

**"Why don't you guys just relax for a little," Drew saids with his smirk still implanted on his face.**

**"And why would we do that," May replies as Paul walks in with something in his hand.**

**"Because that is all you will be doing for the next 2 hours," Paul says as he holds out a plastic container.**

**"Are those sleeping tablets," Leaf asks with a worried look on her face.**

**"They are," Misty say standing up as Paul passes on of the tablets to Ash.**

**"How do you ev " Misty tries to say but Ash puts one of the tablets her mouth that makes her fall a sleep instantly.**

**Ash Picks Misty up and lays her down on the couch with him.**

**Leaf then covers her mouth while Dawn throws her blanket above her face and I just dig my head into one of the pillows Destiny has on her bed.**

**Gary then whispers something into Leaf's ear as Paul passes him one of the tablets. **

**Just then Leaf says "You wouldn't dare," as Gary puts a tablet in her mouth and she goes to sleep with Gary cuddling with her.**

**Paul just smirks as he puts the container down and takes one of the tablets over to Dawn.**

**He tares off the blanket she has on and pick her up and stick the tablet into her mouth.**

**Once she falls asleep he put her on his lap like Destiny is on Rafe.**

**Drew comes over to me with the last tablet in his hand and says sweet dreams as he kisses me on my forehead and sticks the tablet in my mouth.**

* * *

**So how do you like it **

**Destiny out**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY DESTINY HERE**

**I GOT A REQUEST TO DO ANOTHER CHATER TO THIS SO HERE IT GOES**

**BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

****DESTINY'S POV

I woke up with a headache, my back killing me and i could barley breath. I look up to see I am in rafe's lap and him talking to the GUYS!

Overall i was pissed. Why were the guys in my house? Why am i in Rafe's lap and why are all the girls sleeping at a time like this. I wanted to scream but couldn't.

I try to sit up but Rafe pushed me back down.

"Well look who's awake," Drew saids with smirk.

"Get out before i sick flare- ," I said but Rafe put his over my mouth.

"Be a girl good or else we will give you a two hour sleeping tablet," Rafe says as he removes his hand from my mouth.

I sit up as far as Rafe will let me go and see the girls are asleep in the boy arms and May was in my bed.

"May pushed you off your bed just letting you know," Rafe says.

I glare at him but all he does is say "Remember what i said,"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever," I say as i try and get up to get my ipod, but i couldn't because Rafe again pushed me back on to him.

"Sick little girls should rest go back to sleep," He said while he covered my eyes and I just went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up about 30 minutes later and found all the guys had their eyes closed, so I get up and grab my ipod.

Instead of staying in my crowded room I go down to the living room and listen to my ipod. About 10 minutes later May,Leaf,Dawn, and Misty came down with very aggressive looks. I pause my music and listen to what they have to say.

**(Tired do not blame me for not typing correctly)**

May- I can not believe those guys

Leaf and Misty- Agreed

Dawn- they gave us a sleeping tablet

Destiny- we could always get them back

All besides Destiny- how

Destiny- we play along with there little games

They all smirked and put on a movie as they waited for the guys to wake up.


End file.
